


My Dimileth Week 2019 Collection

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth with glasses cause that's just too cute, Developing Relationship, Dimileth Week 2019, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: This is my Dimileth Week 2019 collection featuring all 7 days for the week. A bunch of fluffy short stories based on the allocated themes for each day, I hope you enjoy them.{Complete} (Day 1) Chapter 1- Modern Au{Complete} (Day 2) Chapter 2- Battle/Struggle{Complete} (Day 3) Chapter 3- Future/Past{Complete} (Day 4) Chapter 4- Wedding{Complete} (Day 5) Chapter 5- Ball/Dance{Complete} (Day 6) Chapter 6- Memory{Complete} (Day 7) Chapter 7- Free Day





	1. Would you like sugar with that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is working her part-time job at the local cafe, it was quiet until a certain classmate walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1- Modern Au

Winter days were normally busy days but at this time it didn't seem to be the case for the little cafe. It was snowing outside the snow blanketing the surface outside. It would be quite cold for anyone walking in it but inside the shop, it was warm and cozy. Byleth had been standing behind the counter for a little over 30 minutes now, she had just started her shift after finishing school for the day. It was tough trying to balance the high school senior life and the part-time work but Byleth knew she needed the money well her father was always saying that he would support her but even then she still wanted to earn her wage. Byleth had her dark blue hair in a ponytail her red glasses resting on her small nose as she looked around the relatively empty shop. 

It wasn't long though before someone almost burst in opening and close the door to the cafe quickly so not to let the cold air in. Byleth did feel that cool breeze and shivered before adjusting back to the warmth. She observed the man or rather boy that had wondered in as he caught his breath and adjusted his winter coat. It was a cozy looking coat as well and the scarf looked quite nice too. It was a blend of dark blue with black with the school uniform underneath. Bylelth soon realised who the boy was as he walked over to the counter and offering a smile and a wave.

"Oh, hello Miss Eisner!" The boy said with a smile, was it harsh calling him a boy? He was technically a man.

"You can just call me Byleth, class rep," Byleth replied as returned the wave with a small smile.

"Well, you can just call me Dimitri then. I didn't know you worked here," Dimitri said as he looked around the cafe.

"I've worked here a few months now, I didn't realise you came here."

"Well I don't normally at this hour but with this weather, I can really go for a hot beverage right about now," Dimitri said as he softly chuckled.

Byleth nodded slowly. Although she was acting like Dimitri was just another fellow student she was trying not to stutter or shy away, after all, she had a crush on the class representative. It had started quite a while back when she had transferred to the class, he had made sure she was comfortable and settled in and helped her with anything she needed so that she wasn't stressed or panicking. Byleth had never been good at expressing emotions, especially with her father and herself always moving around she never got to really make friends and keep them.

"What can I get you then?" Byleth asked as she fixed her glasses a little.

"Let us see," Dimitri said as he raised his hand to his chin to ponder.

Although it looked like Dimitri was genuinely thinking of what to order he was really stalling for time. He like Byleth had a crush and that crush was standing behind the counter. Dimitri hadn't realised until he fully understood Byleth after she had moved to the school. All those weeks of helping were genuine but he eventually started to fall for the cute girl who wore those glasses so well, especially now with the ponytail he swore he would have asked her out right then and there without hesitation. Alas, he would need to pick soon otherwise Byleth would catch on.

"I guess I'll have a coffee with a double choc muffin please."

"Sure thing, won't be long," Byleth said before getting to work.

This moment allowed Dimitri to truly see the shy and quiet Byleth shine in a different element. She was a smart girl and was even challenging for the top of the class but even then Dimitri just admired her and loved watching her do the things she was good at. Right now he was able to witness Byleth work as she prepared the coffee with detail and precision not wanting to mess up.

"Would you like your muffin heated up as well?" 

"Oh yes please, that would be great," Dimitri replied with a smile.

Byleth wanted to make sure the coffee was perfect as she quickly put the muffin into the microwave to heat it up. Before long the muffin was ready and she had the coffee poured into a takeaway cup. She even added a little art to it to make it that extra bit special, at least she wanted it to seem that way as she truly just wanted to show off.

"Here you go, that'll be $7 please," Byleth said as she placed the coffee and muffin on the counter in front of Dimitri. 

"Thanks, you did that really well you know," Dimitri said as he took out his wallet and took out the money and handed it to Byleth.

"O..oh you think so?" 

Dimitri saw the small blush on Byleth's face, she was even cuter. He knew this would be the best time to ask her out, no one watching and just the two of them. He took a few deep breaths before looking at Byleth with somewhat confidence. 

"Yeah, it was quite amazing. Say are you busy this weekend?"

Byleth could feel her cheeks get even warmer as stuttered her response.

"Well...I uh..I don't think so..." 

"If so, I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe go see a movie or something, maybe just a walk to the park, you know something like that," Dimitri was starting to stutter himself.

Byleth pondered as her heart raced in her chest. She took out her phone to check her calendar but to also add Dimitri's phone number.

"I'd...like that. Mind if I get your number so we can plan it out?"

Dimitri nodded a smile still on his face as he got his phone out and exchanged numbers.

"That's great! I'll text you later with details. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Dimitri said taking his coffee and muffin.

"Yeah, sure thing. Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Yes?" Dimitri looked at Byleth as she looked to the small tin and taking out a little packet.

"Would you like sugar with that?"

Dimitri chuckled as he nodded.

"I'd appreciate that, though I think your sweetness would have been enough to sweeten the bitterness," Dimitri took the sugar and turned to leave.

As Dimitri left, Byleth was blushing as hard as ever as she bent down to try and pull herself together, that would have had to been the biggest flirt she had ever seen and it was directed at her.


	2. You don't have to fight it alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Jeralt, Byleth has been locked away in her room refusing to have any contact with anyone. Although having struggles of his own, Dimitri decides he needs to toughen up and go to support his struggling teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2- Battle/Struggle

It had been a few days since the death of Jeralt. The monastery had been quite gloomy with the grief of the death of the beloved Captain and yet the one person who had been hit the most had not been seen in quite some time. Dimitri knew all too well what the professor was going through, after all, he had been going through his own struggles for a long time. But this was all new to Byleth, the death of her only family, the death of the one she called her father. She had no one else, that was why Dimitri was walking in the rain to the dorm that housed the professor. 

Was it really his business to go and comfort the professor? Dimitri was asking himself that very question as he slowly made his way closer to the door. As house leader, it felt right to do so and it seemed everyone else was just as concerned as he was for the professor who had been unselfish in offering her own support for them. No matter what was playing in his head it was his heart that was telling him to just go and comfort the professor.

Byleth sat on her bed, staring at the ground as she wiped away tears that were continuing to flow from her eyes. Her glasses were sat beside her, they were only getting in the way of trying to clear her eyes. Was this what it felt like? She had seen others lose loved ones past and present, she thought she knew how it felt but in reality, she had only just found out what that feeling was like. Her cries were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door.

"W..who is it?" Byleth asked as she faced the door.

"Professor, it's me, Dimitri. I was wondering if I could come in?" Dimitri asked behind the door.

Byleth looked herself over, she wasn't in the best state to allow someone in and see her. Her hair was a mess and she was only wearing a light shirt and pants, her armour laying lazily in a pile in the corner of the room.

"I...I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry, is it important?" Byleth replied.

"Yes, of course, it's important! We are all very concerned professor. We haven't seen you in some time so I wanted to take it upon myself to check on you."

They were really thinking about her this much? Of course, they were, they were the best students a first-time professor could have but at this moment she just felt like a burden to them.

"I appreciate all your concerns but I think I just need to be alone," Byleth replied a little less shaky than before.

Dimitri shook his head behind the door before placing his hand onto it.

"Listen professor, I know I am but a mere student but you can't keep yourself inside forever. At least come out so that we know you are okay. I know how you feel, I've been through it and I still do that's why I can't let you stay in there forever."

Byleth simply listened, staying silent as she thought on what Dimitri was saying.

"I know it might not help but know that the others and myself are ready to stand by you, professor. Your hurt is ours also and we shall help you get that revenge you deserve to have. You have my word," Dimitri said and Byleth swore she heard his voice become deeper as he said that.

When Dimitri only heard the silence he let out a sigh as he turned, that was until he heard the door open slightly. He didn't see Byleth but he knew she was behind the door. 

"Give me a few more days alone okay? I'll be sure to see everyone soon. Thank you, Dimitri." 

"You're most welcome, professor."

The door slowly closed leaving Dimitri to smile to himself a little. It wasn't much but he had managed to get through to the professor. If he wasn't able to survive his own troubles he would at least know he was going to help Byleth survive hers.


	3. Hop, skip and a kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri enjoy a moment of peace and quiet together alone with their unborn child who has decided to make its presence known to the future parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3-Future/Past

There was never a lot of free time for either the King or the Queen of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. With military matters to take care of and even some rebuilding of parts of the Kingdom still requiring aid, there was never a quiet moment to be had. And yet it was now that Dimitri and his wife, his beloved Byleth were able to sit on the carpet in front of the fireplace fighting off the cold weather of Faerghus. Byleth was sitting on the lap of Dimitri his arms wrapped around the baby bump that had been slowly growing for a few moons now. It was the talk of the Kingdom, it was only a few moons after the marriage of the two that Byleth found out she was to have a baby and Dimitri couldn't have been more happier. His life was a mess for a good portion of it until his light came to him and freed him of his shackles and now he was looking forward to having a family with that light of his life.

Byleth was feeling that same happiness that Dimitri was. After a few moons of being the Archbishop, she would eventually step down wanting to commit her life to Dimitri and the Kingdom. Seteth would take over for Byleth and although Byleth felt guilty of pushing her commitment elsewhere Seteth and Flayn had reassured her that she was allowed to go down whatever path she wished, she had been forced into the Archbishop role especially with Lady Rhea going and living in hiding. Byleth was thankful and with her leaving the monestary she started that journey with Dimitri marrying him and now going being pregnant with their child. 

"Have I told you just how beautiful you are my beloved?" Dimitri asked as he caressed the baby bump.

"Well, there was that time a few hours ago," Byleth replied as she chuckled readjusting her glasses.

Dimitri chuckled as well as he gazed down at Byleth. He would always tell himself every morning that he was the luckiest man in all of Fodlan to have Byleth by his side. He had always had feelings for his former professor, they had been clouded slightly during the dark times but he would soon realise them once again when Byleth brought him back. 

"Don't mind me then, I don't think I'll ever stop saying it."

"I don't mind at all if it means I get to keep calling you my handsome lion," Byleth replied as she looked up at Dimitri.

"Handsome lion? That might be taking it a bit far," Dimitri said with a chuckle.

Byleth giggled before resting her head back into Dimitri's chest. It truly was one of those rare moments that the two could finally share together. The closest they could get was when they were in bed sleeping but even then one or the other would be late working all night which left little time to spend together. For now, though, it wasn't the time to think on those negatives, it was the time to enjoy this little moment.

The quiet moment wouldn't last long though as Byleth jumped a little as she felt something kick her inside. Dimitri had felt it too as the two looked at each other.

"Was that?" Dimitri looked at Byleth before looking down at her stomach that his large hands were still caressing.

"I think it was, I felt it right here," Byleth said as she took Dimitri's hands and positioned them where she had felt the kick.

Another kick was soon felt and this time Dimitri felt it hit his palm as he let a tear run down his cheek from his good eye.

"She is quite strong isn't she?" Dimitri said as he felt another kick.

Byleth nodded before once again looking up at Dimitri.

"You think it's a girl?" 

Dimitri pondered before nodding slowly with a gentle smile.

"I believe it's a strong baby girl, who will take after her mother."

"Hmm, you may be right but she'll definitely take after her father as well," Byleth replied as she leaned up and gave Dimitri a quick kiss.

Dimitri chuckled as he returned the kiss. He was glad he was able to experience this moment the first time it happened. To be able to feel the baby kick for the first time rather than have Byleth come and find him.

"I love you two so much," Dimitri said holding Byleth closer.

"We love you too."

Byleth smiled as she closed her eyes letting herself drift off in the arms of her dear lion as the baby quieted down to rest with her mother.


	4. A quiet moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of celebrating the new couple, Dimitri and Byleth find some time to be alone and finally take in the fact that they shall be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4- Wedding

It had been a long day, Byleth wasn't sure what to compare this to, perhaps it couldn't be compared with anything at all. Today had been the day she had finally got to call Dimitri her husband and she his wife. She was still trying to wrap her head around it as she leaned against the balcony looking up at the night sky. She was still in her wedding dress though she had a white fluffy cloak that had been made with the dress, after all, this was Fareghus and no matter when the wedding was to be planned it was going to be cold. 

Byleth made sure to quietly slip away from the after party when it was starting to die down. It wasn't because she didn't want to be with everyone it was simply a want to be alone for a moment to let everything sink in. She gazed up at the night sky before raising her hand and looking at the ring that Dimitri had got her. It shined in the moonlight and she couldn't help but smile. She wondered what it would have been like if her father was still here, he would have been the one to lead her down the aisle and of course she had nothing against Dedue who had volunteered to be the one to do so but she still wished that her father was here to at least see her wedding.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Byleth jumped a little before she turned to see Dimitri with a warm smile as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Byleth gently wrapping his arms around his beloved.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't cause any concern," Byleth said as she leaned into the hold.

"Of course not, I had seen to slip away and figured you'd be just wanting some time to yourself. How are you feeling?"

Byleth took a moment to think as she closed her eyes eventually opening them to reply.

"I was just thinking about father. It would have been nice for him to be here to see this day," Byleth said as she looked up at the stars.

Dimitri understood how she felt, he would have loved to have his own father here to see the wedding. He knew deep down that he would have loved to meet Byleth. Instead, he was just to be plagued by his nightmares. They weren't as frequent though not since Byleth had finally returned him to the light and away from the dark.

"Although he isn't here in person, I'm sure he was watching from the stars," Dimitri said as he looked up with Byleth.

"I hope so."

The two remained silent for a little while as they both looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night with a cool breeze just making the already cold night even colder.

"We should head back inside, I don't want you catching a cold my beloved," Dimitri said.

Byleth giggled a little as she turned around to face Dimitri.

"I've survived worse than this, I think I'll be fine but I understand," Byleth replied leaning up to kiss Dimitri.

Dimitri returned the kiss and chuckled as well.

"I still can't believe it, to finally call you my wife after everything we went through. I do wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

Dimitri hesitated before sighing and looking back up at the sky.

"I...do wish Edelgard was here to share this day and perhaps even find her own love. Yet she lies dead instead," Dimitri said with a slight frown.

Byleth frowned also, it hadn't crossed her mind until now that Dimitri would still be thinking about Edelgard.

"I understand that it was what she wanted in the end, but I do wonder if things might have been different if she had someone close as well. Do you think she would have accepted her own fate and let her life go like that if she had someone who understood her that wasn't part family?"

Byleth wasn't sure how to respond. It was indeed a question she didn't have an answer to straight away and it was a reality that they could both ponder on all they wanted but in the end, the reality was that she had let her life slip away knowing that she was not to live in order for Fodlan to see peace.

"Truthfully, I don't know Dimitri. I sometimes wonder things like that but I know they will never come true. It isn't worth thinking on the what-ifs, rather it's best to keep looking forward and accepting the reality we are in now. But I'm sure she too would be happy to see us together like this."

Dimitri nodded as he looked at Byleth and smiled again as he took her glasses and gently cleaned them with his cloak before putting them back on.

"Was there something on them?" Byleth asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"No, I've just always wanted to do that. Your words speak the truth, my beloved, though it will take time for me to truly accept what has happened in my past I can at least have you with me to help me realise that."

The two smiled at each other before sharing another kiss. The two would eventually return to the celebration, however, they both go back knowing that those who have past on would be watching over them with their own smiles as they observed the shared moment between the newly married couple.


	5. Care to dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it was like any other ball for Byleth the moment Dimtri would come up to offer a dance would never get old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5- Ball/Dance

When it came to the balls or special parties and celebrations Byleth never really felt like she fitted into such a scene. After all, for a long time she had spent being out and about as a mercenary with her father, it was only until she had become a professor at the Officers Acadamy and attended the ball at Garreg Mach she truly thought to herself, 'I do not belong in this environment.' Even then after all those years and now living her life married to Dimitri and being known as the Queen of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus she was still not used to balls. 

This time around it was a ball in celebration to one of the advisors birthday. She had made her wishes of good fortune to said fellow before making her way to the side to simply watch the festivities. Dimitri was somewhere in the room perhaps with other former students who had made the journey or perhaps with the advisor. Byleth didn't mind the time to herself, sure it wasn't quiet but she enjoyed just watching from the side as people danced to the melody of the music. Cup in hand she took a few sips of wine as she lost herself in thought. Eventually, she was snapped out of it as she saw Dimitri walk up to her with a smile.

"Sticking to the side again I see?" Dimitri commented with a chuckle.

"Yes dear, It's what I normally do. You should know that by now," Byleth replied with a smirk.

"I'm quite aware, shall we dance then?"

Dimitri had offered his hand to his wife with a smile as Byleth smiled back taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"You know I'm not a good dancer, so don't blame me if I step on your foot," Byleth noted as they found a spot and got ready to dance to the next song.

Byleth was hoping it was a slow song, lessened the chances of messing up. Luckily for her, it was and the two began to slowly dance.

"You say that all the time though and yet here you are dancing with elegance like you are on the battlefield," Dimitri said.

"The dance floor is a whole different kind of battlefield and not one I tend to do well on."

Dimitri simply chuckled as Byleth giggled with him.

"I guess you have a point, still you are doing just fine my beloved," Dimitri said as the two continued to dance slowly in there own little space.

Byleth always noted that the two would get looks whenever they danced together, not looks of disgust or negativity but looks of happiness like they were saying how cute they were together or how beautiful she was or handsome he was. She didn't mind the attention but she couldn't help but feel like that one wrong move and those opinions may change.

"Just ignore the stares, just keep looking at me and you'll be fine," Dimitri said as Byleth looked up at him.

"Dimitri, you don't have to tell me that as if I am stressing or being anxious about this."

"I don't but I can tell it's the way people stare at us that causes your unnecessary fear for making a mistake."

Byleth had to admit that he was right, perhaps that was why she thought her dancing was awful and she didn't like participating in such activities. Byleth shook her head, it was more in-depth than that. The song would soon come to an end allowing both Dimitri and Byleth a moment to relax before walking over to the side and have a drink.

"See you did fine," Dimitri said with a soft smile.

"Look, that's just because it was with you. I'm used to dancing with you now but with others, it could be a whole different story," Byleth replied before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, perhaps then I should just keep you all to myself when it comes to the dance floor?"

Byleth let out a giggle blushing a little.

"You already keep me to yourself for a lot of the time Dimi."

"All the more reason to do so than for the dance floor right?"

Byleth simply shook her head as she leaned into Dimitri and sighed happily. Dimitri wrapped an arm around his beloved as they both stood on the side and watched the many other people dance as they enjoyed each others comfort. To Byleth, balls and parties would always see her not fitting in, but when Dimitri arrived he would always find a way to make it so Byleth looked as if she were gliding on the battlefield sword in hand and Dimitri was the only man who would be able to do that.


	6. Warm hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Byleth and Dimitri were apart for either a short time or long time, Dimitri will always remember the feeling of the warm hands of his beloved to keep him going until he can eventually hold them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6- Memory

It was the time of year when Byleth would be away from the castle. Once a year Byleth would say goodbye to Dimitri and journey to Garreg Mach to check up on Seteth and Flayn as well as see her father. Dimitri would always want to come along but Dedue would shake his head knowing full well that Dimitri was required at the castle. It was only for a week but even then Dimtri found that being away from Byleth for even a day would make him feel a little lost or lonely. It was a good thing though that when he finished his work he would hold his hands together and imagine Byleth's small hands in his own, those warm hands that he loved.

It seems strange but as Dimitri sat on the side of the bed he shared with Byleth he always felt that the one thing he always seemed to remember the feeling of is Byleth's hands. They had done a lot for him over the years because it was her hands that reached out to him. Ever since that meeting in the Goddess Tower when Dimitri was lost and felt the surge of guilt and defeat against the nightmares, it was Byleth's hand that reached out to him. Although he avoided to take it then he would eventually take it after the passing of Rodrigue. 

That cold, wet rainy day was when he discovered just how warm those hands really were. He couldn't believe just how warm they were and even now he still wondered how they managed to be so warm in such conditions. He would eventually get to feel those hands again after the death of Edelgard where he was hesitant to step into the light but those same hands would hold his own and she would lead him, guide him into the light. As he continued to remember these events, he did wonder if he had an addiction to hands, specifically Byleth's hands. Would his own children have that addiction? Dimitri shook his head with a gentle laugh. It was an interesting thought but he knew that those hands were unique and could not have the same effect as anyone else.

The memory of those moments would never fade, that's why he will always remember how warm and soft the hands of his beloved were. And when Byleth would return after her short time at the monastery the first thing Dimitri would do when Byleth approached him at the front of the castle gates was to take her hands into his own and finally feel that warmth that he knew all too well by now.

"You never cease to amaze me, Dimitri," Byleth said with a smile.

"What do you mean my beloved?"

"Every time I return from a trip you will always take my hands before a kiss or a hug even."

Dimitri smiled letting out a soft chuckle.

"Well, to me, to hold your hands is just as special as a kiss or a hug. They are warm like a hug and soft like a kiss."

Byleth blushed before leaning up to kiss Dimitri and then lean close into him.

"You have such a way with words Dimi, such words could convert anybody to the faith of warm hands."

Dimitri looked at Byleth with a cheeky smirk.

"That's not a bad idea actually, the church of Byleth's hands."

Byleth glared at Dimitri earning a hearty laugh from her husband.

"Okay, maybe it's not a good idea then."

"As long as you're the only member of it then I am completely fine with it, just don't use that term again," Byleth said as the two began to walk back to the castle.

"I'm okay with that."

Indeed, those simple memories of when Byleth had reached her hand out to him, they were truly memories he would never forget as they would always remind him that those very hands were what saved him from the dark.


	7. A daughters point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie the daughter to Dimitri and Byleth and the Princess/Heiress to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was preparing for a normal day, but as fate has it she was in for a day full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- Free day (Daughters POV)
> 
> Details of Ellie  
-Blonde shoulder length hair  
-Greenish blue eyes  
-Blue glasses (can't help myself)  
-19 years of age  
-Is being trained as a white mage

When it came to waking up in the mornings many would think anyone would want to stay in bed and hope the bitter cold of Faerghus would go away, that wasn't really the case for Ellie. Ever since she was little she loved to wake up early in the morning that's at least what her parents had told her. She didn't seem to see the problem with the cold unless she was terribly underdressed she was completely fine, maybe being born in the cold allowed her some sort of immunity? She would like to think that but as it was winter the moment she let her arms out from other the covers of her warm bed she shivered. This was a day that she wished to have been sleeping in, that was until the knock of her door interrupted such thoughts.

"Hmm?" Ellie hummed loudly enough for the person to hear.

A maid slowly opened the door as she smiled towards Ellie.

"Good morning your Highness, sleep well?" 

"Mhm..."

The maid was in her 50's and had been serving at the castle for a long time. She had been trusted to look after Ellie since she was 10 making it 9 years of service to Ellie. She walked in closing the door behind her as she headed toward the bath to start a warm bath for Ellie. 

"That's good dear, your mother and father are also still waking up so you have a bit of time before breakfast."

"Thanks, Maria," Ellie mumbled out as she looked to the bedside table and took her glasses and put them on now being able to see her room properly.

As Maria was setting up her bath Ellie took a moment to let herself wake up before she stepped out of her bed letting her legs dangle on the side for a moment. Her room was fairly sized but nothing too big for only one person. Most of the decorations in her room were blue along with her sheets and curtains. Her desk was neatly organised with her studies and books that had been taken from her bookshelf while various teddies were in place in a small corner, only one would occupy her bed with her at night which was a gift from her parents when she turned 9. 

"Your bath is ready, I'll get your outfit ready for you as well while you take your bath. It's quite cold today so I'll make sure to layout some warm clothing along with your short cape," Maria said as she walked out from the bathroom.

"Thank you again, Maria, you really don't have to do this you know," Ellie said with a soft smile.

"It's no trouble, it's quite amazing at just how much you've grown. You are turning into quite the young lady now," Maria said smiling back.

"You always know how to make me blush Maria," Ellie said before she turned back toward the bath.

Ellie took off her nightgown along with her undergarments placing them into the basket before slipping into the warm water. It was relaxing to be able to warm up like this as she noticed a hint of a flowery smell that Maria had put into the bath. This was really more a thing she would have liked to have after a long day but Maria was kind enough to prepare it for her in the morning. After giving herself a wash and warming herself up Ellie quickly hopped out of the bath taking a towel and drying herself off. She walked back into her room and saw the outfit that was prepared for her. It was a lovely dark blue/light blue dress with her dark blue mine cape and white gloves sitting next to it. It was one of her favourites to put on in winter as she put a pair of undergarments on and then proceeded to put the dress on. Soon after she put her gloves on she took her satchel placing a few of her books into the bag along with paper quills and ink. Once ready she opened her door and set off into the castle hallways heading toward the dining hall.

Walking into the dining hall Ellie could see her parents already there chatting away before noticing her arrival and standing up to greet her.

"Good morning dear, you are looking lovely today," Dimitri her father said as he gave her a kiss on the head and a hug.

"Thank you father," Ellie replied before wrapping her arms around her mother.

"He isn't wrong, I can't believe you are already 19. The years have gone by so quickly haven't they?" Byleth said as she returned the hug with a kiss before turning to Dimitri with a smile.

Dimitri laughed as he returned to his own seat.

"Yes, I still remember when you were but a small baby."

Ellie simply blushed in embarrassment before sitting herself down at her own seat. The conversation was light from that point as the small family enjoyed their breakfast. Ellie admired her parents, she was told of the journey the two had together from being teacher and student to then being allies in a war to save Fodlan and then they were happily married. She sometimes felt that she had a heavyweight on her shoulders due to the success of her parents, she also had the crest of Blaiddyd which meant that she held quite the responsibility of being the future Queen of Faerghus. And yet every time her parents notice her concern or stress they would come around and support her telling her that her future was in her own hands.

"By the way El, remember how you went through those tests a few moons back?" Byleth said as she looked to her daughter.

"Of course mother, were the results positive?"

"Indeed, they were good enough to allow you acceptance into the Officers Acadamy," Dimitri said with a smile.

"The Officers Acadamy, you mean at Garreg Mach?" Ellie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

One of the main goals for Dimitri and Byleth was to get the Officers Acadamy back into action with new students. After the full repairs had been completed new students had started to take special tests to see if they were accepted into the Acadamy. Thankfully due to the new system anyone from commoner to noble would be able to take part in tests for acceptance into the Acadamy and on this occasion, Ellie had been accepted.

"Yup, you'll be heading to Garreg Mach Monestray in a few moons. We are very proud of you," Byleth said as she stood up and hugged Ellie.

Ellie hugged her mother back unable to wipe the smile off her face. 

"Thank you mother, father!" 

"No need to thank us, dear, you're the one that did the work," Dimitri said before joining his wife and daughter in the embrace.

-Evening-

It had been a long day for Ellie. After the news of her admission into the Officers Acadamy, she was working tirelessly to make sure she was ready for her journey to the monastery even though she had plenty of time. She made sure she was up to date on her studies and even put double effort into her white magic skills when she was having her special class with Mercedes. Mercedes along with many others such as Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid, Ashe and other students both from the former Blue Lion house and the other houses had congratulated her on her achievement. She had also found out that other former students children were being accepted. As well she was to be the leader of the Blue Lions when the time came around. To think she was not only going to be learning at the Officers Acadamy but also she was to follow in her father's footsteps and lead the Blue Lions. She was so excited that she had accidentally let a letter from her desk get knocked off the edge and onto the floor.

"Huh? What's this?" Ellie said to herself as she picked the letter up.

Upon opening it she could easily recognise her mother's handwriting. 

'Dear Ellie, If you are reading this than I am happy to say that I am so proud of you for the achievement you have made into getting into the Officers Acadamy. Not only does mean a lot to you but it means a lot to us given the history we both had. With that in mind, there was one thing we wanted to let you know that we felt you would like to know about yourself before pressing forward into your days as a student. We have never told you about your name and the reason we chose it for you, truth be told we didn't really tell anyone that real reason why we chose it other than that it was a pretty name we found in a book of names. Besides Ellie Blaiddyd suits you quite well, but your name does have a special meaning and we wanted to tell you when you were both old enough and when the time was right, to when you would be accepted to the Academy. We sometimes call you El and El was what your father Dimitri would call his stepsister, Edelgard. You will know Edelgard as the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, the one your father and I had to kill to return peace to Fodlan. Your father has mentioned many times how he wished Edelgard had accepted his hand so that she didn't have to die. She declined it with her following actions but even then Dimitri knew deep down that she had declined it only because she felt her death was the only way Fodlan would have peace. In any case, Edelgard still holds a valuable piece to not only your fathers family but to his past and we both agreed to give you the name Ellie. What does this have to do with your future? When you step into the Officers Academy, we want you to not just learn and study but to make friends with those around you as best you can. Those fellow students will mean just as much to you as they did to your father and me. No matter who you meet, try your hardest to make friends with them if they tread a path you don't wish to walk then don't look away and let it happen, try to do what you can to help them. We wish you luck on your journey ahead. -Love your mother and father.'

Ellie couldn't help but shed a few tears as she finished reading the letter. It was true she had read on Edelgard but she had only just found out she was her fathers step sister. And now knowing her name had a long meaning to it she felt proud to have been honoured to live up to the name she had been given. Ellie put the letter into a small draw where she would keep it safe. 

Ellie may not have realised right away and it may take her longer to truly understand her families history and the past that her father and mother lived together. But she knew her family was special, from her to the start she was a part of something special. She was grateful to have such caring and loving parents, parents who she knew had been through a lot and yet they had fought through it all. Now it was her turn to start her journey, wherever it would lead her she only had one wish, to make her mother and father proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my 2019 Dimileth Week collection! I hope you enjoyed the 7 stories especially the last one. 
> 
> It took a while for me to try and figure out what to write for the free day so I figured I would do a story from their daughters point of view. If people like the idea of Ellie I'd be happy to make a separate story about her time at Garreg Mach. It wasn't fully focused on Byleth and Dimitri but as it was a POV from Ellie it focused more on how they had succeeded as parents and how they went about caring for her daughter. As well the reference to Edelgard I wanted to add it since I felt Dimitri would still harbour feelings for Edelgard. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
